wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Winnetou/TI/01
Kategoria:Winnetou ROZDZIAŁ I GREENHORN Czy wiesz, Szanowny Czytelniku, co to jest greenhorn, określenie wysoce złośliwe i uchybiające? "Green" znaczy "zielony", a "horn" "róg, rożek". Greenhorn to "zielony", a więc niedojrzały, niedoświadczony człowiek, który musi ostrożnie wysuwać naprzód różki, jeśli się nie chce narazić na niebezpieczeństwo kpin, słowem - żółtodziób. Greenhorn to człowiek, który nie wstaje z krzesła, gdy chce na nim usiąść lady, i pozdrawia pana domu, zanim się ukłoni paniom. Przy nabijaniu strzelby greenhorn wsuwa odwrotnie nabój do lufy albo wpycha najpierw pakuły, potem kulę, a dopiero na końcu proch. Greenhorn albo wcale nie mówi po angielsku, albo bardzo czysto i wyszukanie, a okropnością jest dlań angielski język Jankesów lub żargon myśliwski, który żadną miarą nie chce mu wleźć do głowy, a tym bardziej przejść przez gardło. Greenhorn uważa szopa za oposa, a średnio ładną Mulatkę za kwarteronkę. Greenhorn pali papierosy, a brzydzi się Anglikiem żującym tytoń. Greenhorn, otrzymawszy policzek od Paddy leci ze skargą do sędziego pokoju zamiast, jak prawdziwy Jankes, ukarać napastnika na miejscu. Greenhorn bierze ślady dzikiego indyka za trop niedźwiedzi, a lekki sportowy jacht za parowiec z rzeki Missisipi Greenhorn wstydzi się położyć swoje brudne buty na kolanach towarzysza podróży, a gdy pije rosół, to nie chlipie jak konający bawół. Greenhorn wlecze z sobą na prerię gąbkę do mycia wielkości dyni i dziesięć funtów mydła, zabiera w dodatku kompas, który już na trzeci dzień wskazuje wszystkie możliwe kierunki z wyjątkiem północy. Greenhorn zapisuje sobie osiemset indiańskich wyrazów, a spotkawszy się z pierwszym czerwonoskórym, przekonuje się, że zapiski te wysłał w ostatniej kopercie do domu, a list schował do kieszeni. Greenhorn kupuje proch, a kiedy ma wystrzelić, spostrzega, że sprzedano mu mielony węgiel. Greenhorn uczył się przez dziesięć lat astronomii, ale choćby równie długo patrzył w niebo, nie poznałby, która godzina. Greenhorn wtyka nóż za pas w ten sposób, że kaleczy się w udo, gdy się pochyli. Greenhorn roznieca na Dzikim Zachodzie tak duże ognisko, że płomień bucha na wysokość drzewa, a gdy go Indianie zauważą, dziwi się, że mogli go znaleźć. Greenhorn to właśnie greenhorn. Ja sam byłem greenhornem. Nie należy jednak sądzić, że przyznawałem się wówczas, iż to przykre określenie pasuje do mnie Żadną miarą! Najwybitniejszą cechą greenhorna jest właśnie to, że uważa za "zielonych" raczej wszystkich innych, ale nigdy samego siebie. Przeciwnie, zdawało mi się, że jestem rozsądnym i doświadczonym człowiekiem; wszak otrzymałem wyższe wykształcenie i nigdy się nie bałem egzaminu! Będąc młodym nie zastanawiałem się wówczas nad tym, że dopiero życie jest właściwym i prawdziwym uniwersytetem, w którym uczniowie są pytani co dzień i co godzina. Wrodzona żądza czynu i pragnienie zapewnienia sobie dobrobytu zapędziły mnie za ocean do Stanów Zjednoczonych, gdzie warunki bytu były wówczas dla młodego i zapobiegliwego człowieka daleko lepsze niż teraz. Mogłem znaleźć dobre utrzymanie w państwach wschodnich. ale coś pędziło mnie na Zachód. Podejmując się różnej pracy, zarabiałem tyle, że przybyłem do St. Louis dobrze wyposażony i pełen najlepszych myśli. Tam zawiódł mnie los do pewnej rodziny, u której znalazłem chwilowe schronienie jako nauczyciel domowy. Bywał tam mr. Henry, oryginał i rusznikarz, który oddawał się swemu rzemiosłu z zamiłowaniem artysty, a siebie nazywał z patriarchalną dumą "zbrojmistrzem". Był to człowiek odznaczający się życzliwością dla bliźnich, pomimo że na to nie wyglądał, gdyż prócz wspomnianej rodziny nie utrzymywał z nikim stosunków, a że swoimi klientami obchodził się tak szorstko, że nie omijali oni jego sklepu tylko dla wysokiej wartości towaru - Mr. Henry stracił żonę i dzieci wskutek jakiegoś okropnego wypadku. Nie mówił o tym nigdy, ale domyśliłem się z niektórych wzmianek, że wymordowano ich podczas jakiegoś napadu. Ten straszny cios, spowodował zapewne szorstkość jego obejścia. On sam może nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo bywał grubiański, w głębi duszy jednak pozostał łagodny i dobrotliwy. Nieraz widziałem, jak oczy mu zachodziły łzami, ilekroć opowiadałem o ojczyźnie i moich rodakach, do których byłem i jestem przywiązany całym sercem. Nie mogłem długi czas zrozumieć, dlaczego ten stary człowiek właśnie mnie, młodemu i obcemu, okazywał tyle przychylności, aż raz sam mi to powiedział. Przychodził do mnie często, przysłuchiwał się udzielanym przeze mnie lekcjom, a po ich zakończeniu zabierał mnie z sobą na miasto. Raz nawet zaprosił mnie do siebie w gościnę. Tego rodzaju wyróżnienie nikogo jeszcze z jego strony nie spotkało, dlatego wahałem się, czy mam skorzystać z zaproszenia. Ale moje ociąganie nie podobało mu się widocznie. Dziś jeszcze przypominam sobie wściekłą minę, jaką zrobił, gdy wreszcie przyszedłem do niego, i ton, z jakim mnie przyjął nie odpowiadając na moje powitanie. - Gdzieżeście to siedzieli wczoraj, sir? - W domu. - A przedwczoraj? - Także w domu. - Nie zawracajcie mi głowy! - Mówię prawdę, mr. Henry! - Pshaw! Takie żółtodzióby, jak wy, nie siedzą w gnieździe, ale wciskają się wszędzie, gdzie mogą, tylko nie tam, gdzie powinny. - Powiedzcież łaskawie, gdzież to powinienem być. - Tu, u mnie. Zrozumiano? Już dawno chciałem was o coś zapytać. - Czemuż tego nie uczyniliście? - Bo mi się nie chciało. Rozumiecie? - A kiedy wam się zechce? - Może dzisiaj. - A więc pytajcie śmiało - wezwałem go, siadając wysoko na warsztacie, przy którym pracował. Spojrzał mi w twarz zdziwiony, potrząsnął karcąco głową i zawołał: - Śmiało! Jak gdybym takiego greenhorna, jak wy, miał dopiero pytać o pozwolenie, czy mogę z nim mówić! - Greenhorna? - odrzekłem marszcząc czoło, gdyż poczułem się dotknięty. - Przypuszczam, mr. Henry, że wam się to słowo wyrwało mimo woli. - Nie wyobrażajcie sobie za wiele! Powiedziałem to z pełnym rozmysłem. Jesteście greenhorn, i to jaki jeszcze! Treść przeczytanych książek dobrze wam siedzi w głowie; to prawda. To wprost zdumiewające, ile wy się tam u was musicie uczyć! Ten młodzieniec wie dokładnie, jak daleko znajdują się gwiazdy, co król Nabuchodonozor pisał na cegłach, ile waży powietrze, którego nawet nie widział. Pełen takiej wiedzy wyobraża sobie, że jest mędrcem. Ale wsadźcie nos w życie, rozumiecie, pożyjcie z pięćdziesiąt lat, wówczas dowiecie, się może, na czym polega właściwa mądrość! Wasze dotychczasowe wiadomości są niczym, wprost zerem, a ta, co potraficie, ma jeszcze mniejszą wartość. Wy z pewnością nie umiecie nawet strzelać! Powiedział to z wielką pogardą i tak stanowczo, jak gdyby był pewny swej słuszności. - Strzelać? Hm! - odparłem z uśmiechem. - Czy to pytanie chcieliście mi zadać? - Tak. Teraz odpowiedzcie! - Dajcie mi dobrą strzelbę do ręki, a dostaniecie odpowiedź. Na te słowa odłożył lufę, którą gwintował, wstał, zbliżył się do mnie, utkwił we mnie zdziwione oczy i zawołał: - Strzelbę do ręki, sir? Tego się po mnie nie spodziewajcie! Moje strzelby dostają się tylko w takie ręce, którym razem z nimi mogę powierzyć mój honor! - Ja mam właśnie takie ręce - stwierdziłem. Spojrzał na mnie tym razem z boku, usiadł, zaczął znowu pracować nad lufą, mrucząc pod nosem: - Taki greenhorn! Gotów mnie naprawdę rozzłościć swoim zuchwalstwem! Nie przejmowałem się tym, ponieważ go znałem. Wyjąłem cygaro i zapaliłem. Mój gospodarz milczał może kwadrans, ale dłużej nie wytrzymał. Podniósł lufę pod światło, popatrzył przez nią i zauważył: - Strzelać to nie to samo, co patrzeć na gwiazdy lub odczytywać napisy ze starych cegieł Nabuchodonozora. Zrozumiano? Czy mieliście kiedy strzelbę w ręku? - Miałem. - Kiedy? - Dość dawno. - A czyście mierzyli i wypalili kiedykolwiek? - Tak. - I trafiliście? - Oczywiście. Na to on opuścił prędko trzymaną w ręku lufę, spojrzał znów na mnie i rzekł: - Tak, trafiliście, naturalnie, ale w co? - W cel, to się samo przez się rozumie. - Co? Tego we mnie nie wmawiajcie! - Nie wmawiam, lecz stwierdzam zgodnie z prawdą. - Niech was diabeł porwie, sir! Was nie można zrozumieć. Jestem pewien, że chybiliście, choćbyście strzelali w mur na dwadzieścia łokci wysoki i pięćdziesiąt długi, a robicie przy tym twierdzeniu minę tak poważną i pewną siebie, że żółć człowieka zalewa. Ja nie jestem chłopakiem, któremu udzielacie lekcji, rozumiecie! Taki greenhorn i mól książkowy, jak wy, chce umieć strzelać! Grzebał nawet w tureckich, arabskich i innych głupich szpargałach i znalazł przy tym czas na strzelanie! Zdejmijcie tę starą flintę z gwoździa i złóżcie się jak do strzału. To rusznica na niedźwiedzie, najlepsza ze wszystkich, jakie miałem w rękach! Poszedłem za jego wezwaniem. - Halo! - zawołał zrywając się. - A to co? Obchodzicie się z tą strzelbą jak z laseczką, a to najcięższa rusznica, jaką znam. Tacy jesteście silni? Zamiast odpowiedzi chwyciłem go z dołu za kamizelkę i sprzączkę od spodni i podniosłem prawą rękę do góry. - Do pioruna! - krzyknął. - Puśćcie! Jesteście o wiele silniejsi od mego Billa. - Waszego Billa? Kto to? - To był mój syn, który... ale dajmy temu spokój! Nie żyje, tak jak i reszta. Rósł na dzielnego chłopa, ale sprzątnięto go razem z innymi w czasie mej nieobecności. Podobni jesteście do niego z postaci, macie prawie takie same oczy, ten sam układ ust i dlatego was... ale to was przecież nic nie obchodzi! Twarz jego nabrała wyrazu głębokiego smutku; przesunął po niej ręką i rzekł weselej: - Wielka szkoda, że mając tak silne muskuły, pogrążyliście się w książkach. Powinniście byli ćwiczyć się fizycznie! - Robiłem to. - Rzeczywiście? - Tak. - Boksujecie się? - Tam u nas nie jest to w zwyczaju. Ale gimnastykuję się i mocuję. - Jeździcie konno? - Tak. - A w szermierce? - Udzielałem lekcji. - Człowiecze, nie blaguj? - Może spróbujemy? - Dziękuję, mam dość tego, co było! Muszę zresztą pracować. Usiądźcie z powrotem! Wrócił do warsztatu, a ja za nim. Rozmowa stała się skąpa, Henry zajęty był widocznie jakimiś myślami. Naraz podniósł oczy znad roboty i zapytał: - Czy zajmowaliście się matematyką? - To jedna z moich ulubionych nauk. - Arytmetyką, geometrią? - Oczywiście. - I miernictwem? - Nawet z wielkim upodobaniem. Uganiałem często bez potrzeby z teodolitem po polach. - Potraficie robić pomiary naprawdę? - Tak, brałem udział w pomiarach poziomych i pomiarach wysokości, chociaż wcale nie uważam się za skończonego geodetę. - Well, dobrze, bardzo dobrze! - Czemu o to pytacie, mr. Henry? - Mam widocznie powód. Zrozumiano? Jaki, to się jeszcze kiedyś okaże. Muszę najpierw wiedzieć, hm, tak, muszę najpierw wiedzieć, czy umiecie strzelać. - Wystawcie mnie na próbę! - Zrobię to, tak, zrobię, bądźcie tego pewni. O której godzinie rozpoczynacie jutro naukę? - O ósmej rano. - To wstąpcie do mnie o szóstej. Pójdziemy na strzelnicę, gdzie wypróbowuję moje strzelby. - Czemu tak wcześnie? - Bo nie chce mi się dłużej czekać. Zawziąłem się, żeby was przekonać, jaki z was greenhorn. No teraz dość już; mam coś o wiele ważniejszego do roboty. Uporał się widocznie z lufą, bo wyjął z szafy wieloboczny kawałek żelaza i zaczął opiłowywać jego rogi. Zauważyłem na powierzchni każdego rogu otwór. Henry pracował nad tym z taką uwagą, że zapomniał prawie zupełnie o mojej obecności. Oczy mu się iskrzyły, gdy od czasu do czasu przypatrywał się swojemu dziełu; biła z nich, rzekłbym, miłość. Ten kawałek żelaza miał widocznie dla niego wielką wartość. Ponieważ zaciekawiło mnie to, zapytałem: - Czy to będzie część strzelby? - Tak - odrzekł, jak gdyby sobie przypomniał, że jeszcze jestem. - Nie znam systemu broni z tego rodzaju częścią składową. - Wierzę. Taki ma dopiero powstać. Będzie to system Henry'ego. - Aha, nowy wynalazek? - Tak. - W takim razie proszę wybaczyć, że zapytałem! To oczywiście tajemnica. Zaglądał do wszystkich dziurek przez dłuższy czas, obracał to żelazo w różnych kierunkach, przykładał je kilka razy do tylnego wylotu lufy; na koniec odezwał się: - Tak, to tajemnica; wiem jednak, że umiecie milczeć, chociaż z was skończony i prawdziwy greenhorn; dlatego powiem wam, co z tego będzie: sztucer wielostrzałowy na dwadzieścia pięć strzałów. - Niemożliwe! - Co wy tam wiecie! Nie jestem tak głupi, żebym się porywał na rzeczy niemożliwe. - W takim razie musielibyście mieć komory na amunicję dla dwudziestu pięciu strzałów! - Toteż je mam! - Ale niewątpliwie duże, niezgrabne i ciężkie. - Będzie tylko jedna komora, bardzo wygodna. To żelazo jest komorą. - Być może, iż nie rozumiem się na waszym rzemiośle, ale obawiam się, czy się lufa zanadto nie rozgrzeje. - Ani jej się śni. Materiał i sposób obchodzenia się z lufą jest moją tajemnicą. Zresztą, czy trzeba wystrzelić od razu dwadzieścia pięć nabojów, jeden za drugim? - Chyba nie. - A zatem! To żelazo będzie obracającym się walcem, a dwadzieścia pięć otworów zawierać będzie tyleż nabojów. Przy każdym strzale walec posunie następny nabój ku lufie. Długie lata nosiłem się z tym pomysłem, długo nic mi się nie udawało; teraz jest nadzieja, że się to jakoś sklei. Już obecnie jako rusznikarz mam dobre imię, ale potem stanę się sławny, bardzo sławny i zarobię dużo pieniędzy. - A w dodatku obciążycie swoje sumienie! Patrzył na mnie przez chwilę zdumiony, po czym zapytał: - Sumienie? Jak to? - Sądzicie, że morderca może mieć czyste sumienie? - Rany boskie! Czy chcecie powiedzieć, że jestem mordercą? - Teraz jeszcze nie. - Albo że nim zostanę? - Tak, gdyż pomoc w morderstwie jest taką samą zbrodnią jak morderstwo. - Niech was diabli porwą! Nie będę pomagał w żadnym morderstwie! Co wy wygadujecie? - Oczywiście nie w pojedynczym, ale masowym. - Jak to? Nie rozumiem was. - Jeżeli sporządzicie strzelbę na dwadzieścia pięć strzałów i oddacie ją w ręce pierwszego lepszego łotra, to na preriach, w puszczach i w górskich wąwozach rozpocznie się wnet okropna rzeź. Do biednych Indian strzelać będą jak do kujotów i za kilka lat nie ostanie się ani jeden czerwonoskóry. Gotowi Jesteście wziąć to na swoje sumienie? Patrzył na mnie w milczeniu. - Jeżeli każdy będzie mógł za pieniądze nabyć taką strzelbę - mówiłem dalej - to zbierzecie wprawdzie po kilku latach tysiące, ale mustangi i bawoły będą doszczętnie wytępione, a wraz z nimi wszelkiego rodzaju zwierzyna, której mięso potrzebne jest czerwonoskórym do życia. Setki i tysiące zabijaków uzbroją się w wasze sztucery i pójdą na Zachód. Krew ludzi i zwierząt popłynie strumieniami i niebawem okolice z tej i z tamtej strony Gór Skalistych opustoszeją z wszelkich żywych istot. - Przekleństwo! - zawołał. - Czy rzeczywiście przybyliście tu niedawno z Europy? - Tak. - A przedtem nigdy nie byliście tutaj? - Nie. - A więc i na Dzikim Zachodzie? - Także nie. - A zatem zupełny greenhorn. Mimo to gada tak, jak gdyby był pradziadkiem wszystkich Indian i żył już tutaj od stu lat ! Człowieku, nie wyobrażajcie sobie, że napędzicie mi stracha! A gdyby nawet było tak, jak przedstawiacie, to wiedzcie, że wcale nie zamierzam zakładać fabryki broni. Jestem człowiek samotny i chcę samotnym pozostać. Nie mam ochoty ujadać się ze stu lub więcej robotnikami. - Moglibyście uzyskać patent na swój wynalazek, sprzedać go i dużo na tym zarobić. - O to się nie troszczcie, sir! Dotychczas miałem dość na swoje potrzeby; spodziewam się, że i nadal biedy nie zaznam. Teraz zabierajcie się do domu! Nie będę dłużej słuchał pisku ptaszka, który musi najpierw wylecieć z gniazda, zanim się nauczy śpiewać. Nie obraziłem się za te szorstkie słowa. Taka była jego natura, me wątpiłem ani na chwilę, że dobrze mi życzył. Polubił mnie i chciał z pewnością pomagać mi, jak mógł, pod każdym względem. Podawszy mu na pożegnanie rękę, którą on silnie potrząsnął, odszedłem. Nie przeczuwałem, jak ważny miał się stać dla mnie ów wieczór, a tym mniej, że ciężka rusznica, którą Henry nazwał "starą flintą", oraz niegotowy jeszcze sztucer odegrają w mym przyszłym życiu tak wielką rolę. Cieszyłem się jednak myślą o następnym poranku, gdyż strzelałem już rzeczywiście dużo i dobrze i byłem pewien, że popiszę się przed moim osobliwym starym przyjacielem. Stawiłem się u niego punktualnie o godzinie szóstej rano. Czekał już na mnie, przywitał się ze mną, a po jego surowej, lecz poczciwej twarzy przebiegł lekki, jakby drwiący uśmiech. - Witam, sir! - rzekł. - Macie minę zwycięzcy. Czy zdaje wam się, że traficie w mur, o którym wczoraj mówiłem? - Spodziewam się. - Well, zaraz spróbujemy. Ja wezmę lżejszą strzelbę, a wy poniesiecie rusznicę, bo nie chce mi się taszczyć takiego ciężaru. Henry przewiesił sobie przez plecy lekką dwururkę, a ja wziąłem "starą flintę". Gdyśmy przybyli na strzelnicę, nabił obydwie strzelby i oddał najpierw dwa strzały ze swojej. Potem przyszła kolej na mnie. Nie znałem jeszcze tej rusznicy, trafiłem mimo to pierwszy raz w samą krawędź czarnego koła na tarczy. Drugi raz powiodło mi się jeszcze lepiej, trzeci strzał padł już dokładnie w sam środek, a wszystkie następne kule przeleciały przez dziurę wybitą za trzecim razem. Zdumienie Henry'ego wzmagało się za każdym strzałem; musiałem wypróbować i jego dwururkę, a gdy i tym razem osiągnąłem równie pomyślny wynik, zawołał: - Albo macie diabła w sobie, sir, albo jesteście wprost urodzeni na westmana. Nie widziałem jeszcze tak strzelającego greenhorna! - Diabła nie mam, mr. Henry - zaśmiałem się. - I nie chcę nic wiedzieć o takim przymierzu. - W takim razie waszym zadaniem, a nawet powinnością jest zostać westmanem. Czy nie czujecie do tego ochoty? - Owszem! - Well, zobaczymy, co się da zrobić z greenhorna. A konno umiecie także jeździć? - Od biedy. - Od biedy? A więc nie tak dobrze jak strzelać? - Pshaw! Jeździć konno to żadna sztuka! Najtrudniej dosiąść konia. Gdy się już znajdę w siodle, zrzucić się nie dam. Spojrzał na mnie badawczo, czy mówię poważnie, czy żartem. Zrobiłem minę, jak gdybym się nie domyślał niczego, a on zauważył: - Tak rzeczywiście sądzicie? Chcecie zapewne trzymać się grzywy? W takim razie jesteście w błędzie. Sami przyznaliście, że najtrudniej dostać się na siodło, bo to trzeba wykonać o własnych siłach. Zsiąść o wiele łatwiej, gdyż o to już koń się stara, i to bardzo prędko. - U mnie koń się o to nie postara! - Tak? Zobaczymy! Może spróbujecie? - Chętnie. - To chodźcie! Dopiero siódma, macie jeszcze dość czasu. Pójdziemy do Jima Cornera, który odnajmuje konie. Ma on deresza, który się już o to dla was postara. Wróciliśmy do miasta, odszukaliśmy handlarza koni, który posiadał dużą ujeżdżalnię, otoczoną stajniami. Corner wyszedł sam i zapytał, czego żądamy. - Ten młodzieniec twierdzi, że żaden koń nie zrzuci go z siodła - odpowiedział Henry. - Cóż wy na to, mr. Corner? Pozwolicie mu się wdrapać na waszego deresza? Handlarz zmierzył mnie badawczym wzrokiem, potem potrząsnął głową i odrzekł: - Kościec zdaje się dobry i giętki; zresztą młodzi ludzie nie łamią karku tak łatwo jak starsi. Jeżeli ten dżentelmen chce spróbować deresza, to nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Wydał odpowiednie rozkazy i niebawem dwaj stajenni wyprowadzili ze stajni osiodłanego konia. Był bardzo niespokojny i usiłował się wyrwać. Stary mr. Henry zląkł się o mnie i prosił, żebym zaniechał próby, ale ja się po pierwsze, nie bałem, a po drugie, uważałem tę sprawę za rzecz honoru. Kazałem sobie podać bicz i przypiąć ostrogi i po kilku daremnych próbach, przeciwko którym koń bronił się jak mógł, znalazłem się na siodle. W tym samym momencie stajenni odskoczyli czym prędzej, a deresz zrobił skok wszystkimi czterema nogami w górę, a potem drugi w bok. Utrzymałem się na siodle, chociaż nie miałem jeszcze nóg w strzemionach. Spieszyłem się, by je prędko założyć. Zaledwie się to stało, koń zaczął wierzgać, a gdy nic tym nie wskórał, przycisnął się do ściany, aby mnie o nią zsunąć, ale mój bicz odpędził go wkrótce od niej. Nastąpiła ciężka i niebezpieczna dla jeźdźca walka z koniem. Wytężyłem całą moją zręczność i niedostateczną wówczas jeszcze wprawę oraz całą siłę nóg; to wszystko razem przyniosło mi w końcu zwycięstwo. Gdy zsiadłem, nogi mi drżały ze zmęczenia, ale koń ociekał potem i bryzgał dużymi, ciężkimi płatami piany. Był teraz posłuszny na każde poruszenie ostrogi lub cugli. Handlarz zląkł się o konia, kazał owinąć go kocem i przeprowadzać zwolna po dziedzińcu; potem zwrócił się do mnie: - Nigdy bym tego nie przypuścił, młodzieńcze; sądziłem, że będziecie leżeli po pierwszym skoku. Nie zapłacicie oczywiście nic, a jeżeli chcecie mi sprawić przyjemność, to przyjdźcie jeszcze i nauczcie tę bestię rozumu. Nie idzie mi w tym wypadku o jakich dziesięć dolarów, ale o wiele więcej, bo to nie jest koń tani, gdy więc się stanie posłuszny, wtedy ja na tym dużo zyskam. - Jeśli sobie życzycie, to jestem gotów wyświadczyć wam tę grzeczność. Henry nie odezwał się ani słowem od czasu, kiedy zsiadłem; przypatrywał mi się tylko, kiwając głową. Naraz klasnął w ręce i zawołał: - Ten greenhorn, to istotnie nadzwyczajny albo raczej niezwykły greenhorn! Mało nie zdusił na śmierć tego konia, zamiast dać się rzucić na piasek. Kto was tego nauczył, sir? - Przypadek. Swojego czasu dostał się w moje ręce półdziki ogier z puszty węgierskiej, który nie pozwalał nikomu wsiąść na siebie. Powoli i dzięki wytrwałości opanowałem go, choć wprost z narażeniem życia. - Dziękuję za takie bestie! Wolę mój stary fotel, który się nie sprzeciwia, gdy na nim siadam. Chodźmy, dostałem zawrotu głowy! Ale nie na darmo widziałem, jak strzelacie i jeździcie na koniu. Możecie mi wierzyć. Poszliśmy do domu; on do siebie, a ja do mego mieszkania. Henry nie pokazał się tego dnia ani w ciągu dwóch następnych, a ja także nie miałem sposobności udać się do niego. Ale na trzeci dzień zajrzał do mnie po południu, wiedząc, że jestem wolny. - Czy macie ochotę przejść się ze mną? - zapytał. - A dokąd? - Do pewnego dżentelmena, który chciałby was poznać. - Dlaczego mnie? - Proszę sobie wyobrazić: nie widział jeszcze nigdy greenhorna. - Dobrze. Pójdę i zaznajomię się z nim. Henry miał dziś tak filuterną i przedsiębiorczą minę jak jeszcze nigdy. Jego zachowanie kazało mi się domyślać, że przygotowuje jakąś niespodziankę. Przeszliśmy przez kilka ulic i wstąpiliśmy do jakiegoś biura z szerokimi, szklanymi drzwiami od ulicy. Henry wpadł tam tak prędko, że nie zdążyłem dokładnie przeczytać złotych liter na szybach, zdawało mi się jednak, że zobaczyłem słowa; "0ffice" i "surveying". Okazało się też niebawem, że się nie pomyliłem. Siedzieli tam trzej panowie, którzy bardzo serdecznie przywitali się z Henrym, a ze mną uprzejmie i z nie ukrywaną ciekawością. Na stołach leżały mapy i plany, a wśród nich rozmaite przyrządy miernicze. Byliśmy w biurze geodetycznym. Celu tych odwiedzin nie znałem. Henry nie przyszedł ani z zamówieniem, ani po informację, tylko jakby na przyjacielską pogawędkę, która się też bardzo szybko nawiązała i zeszła na znajdujące się tu przedmioty. Ucieszyłem się nawet tym, gdyż mogłem wziąć w niej większy udział, niż gdyby mówiono o sprawach amerykańskich, których jeszcze dobrze nie znałem. Henry interesował się widocznie bardzo miernictwem. Chciał wiedzieć wszystko i tak mnie powoli wciągnął w rozmowę, że w końcu sam odpowiadałem na rozmaite jego pytania, objaśniałem zastosowanie różnych przyrządów; pokazywałem, jak się rysuje mapy i plany. Był ze mnie istotnie tęgi greenhorn, gdyż nie odgadłem ich zamiaru. Uderzyło mnie coś dopiero, gdy zauważyłem, że ci panowie dają rusznikarzowi tajemne znaki. Wstałem z krzesła, chcąc niejako zwrócić uwagę Henry'emu, że życzę sobie już wyjść. On się nie sprzeciwił, wobec czego wyszliśmy pożegnani jeszcze przyjaźniej, niż byliśmy przyjęci. Gdy znaleźliśmy się w takiej odległości od biura, że nie można nas już było stamtąd dojrzeć, Henry zatrzymał się, położył mi rękę na ramieniu i rzekł promieniejąc zadowoleniem: - Sir, człowieku, młodzieńcze, greenhornie, ależ zrobiliście mi przyjemność! Jestem wprost dumny z was! - Czemu? - Bo przewyższyliście nawet moją rekomendację i oczekiwania tych panów! - Rekomendację, oczekiwania? Nie rozumiem. - Bo to wcale niepotrzebne. Sprawa jest bardzo prosta. Twierdziliście niedawno, że znacie się na miernictwie. Aby się przekonać, czy to nie blaga, zaprowadziłem was do tych dżentelmenów, a moich dobrych znajomych, aby was wypróbowali. Okazało się, że wszystko w porządku, i wyszliście z honorem. - Blaga? Mr. Henry, jeśli uważacie mnie za zdolnego do blagi, to już więcej nigdy was nie odwiedzę! - Nie bądźcie śmieszni! Nie odbierzecie chyba staremu przyjemności oglądania was. Wspominałem już wam dlaczego: z powodu podobieństwa do mego syna! Byliście jeszcze kiedy u handlarza koni? - Codziennie rano. - I jeździliście na dereszu? - Tak. - Będzie co z tego konia? - Tak sądzę, ale wątpię, czy ktoś, kto go kupi, da sobie z nim radę. Przyzwyczaił się do mnie i zrzuci każdego innego. - Cieszy mnie to, bardzo mnie to cieszy; koń chce widocznie nosić na swym grzbiecie tylko greenhornów. Chodźcie no przez tę boczną uliczkę. Znam tu doskonałą restaurację, gdzie się bardzo dobrze jada, a jeszcze lepiej pije. Musimy uczcić egzamin, który zdaliście dziś na celująco. Nie mogłem pojąć Henry'ego; zdawało się, że się odmienił. Ten powściągliwy odludek chciał jeść w restauracji! Twarz jego przybrała inny wyraz niż zwykle, głos brzmiał jaśniej i weselej niż kiedykolwiek. Mówił coś o egzaminie. Zastanowiło mnie to słowo, choć w tym wypadku mogło być bez wszelkiego znaczenia. Od tego dnia Henry odwiedzał mnie codziennie i obchodził się ze mną jak z kochanym przyjacielem, którego się ma wkrótce utracić. Nie pozwolił jednak na to, żebym urósł w dumę z powodu tego wyróżnienia; miał zawsze tłumik w postaci fatalnego słowa "greenhorn". W tym samym czasie zmienił się także wobec mnie stosunek rodziny, u której pracowałem. Rodzice więcej się mną zajmowali, a dzieci okazywały więcej przywiązania. Nieraz przyłapywałem je na tajemnych spojrzeniach w moją stronę, których nie mogłem zrozumieć; spojrzenia te stały się serdeczne i wyrażały coś jakby ukryty żal. Może w trzy tygodnie po naszej osobliwej wizycie w owym biurze, lady poprosiła mnie pewnego dnia, żebym wieczorem nie wychodził, lecz został na kolacji wraz z jej rodziną, podając za powód tę okoliczność, że przybędzie Henry oraz dwu dżentelmenów, z których jeden, niejaki Sam Hawkens, jest słynnym westmanem. Jako greenhorn, nie słyszałem oczywiście nic o tym nazwisku, ale ucieszyłem się ze sposobności poznania prawdziwego, i to tak znakomitego westmana. Jako domownik, nie czekałem, aż wybije oznaczona godzina, lecz stawiłem się o kilka minut wcześniej w sali jadalnej. Ku memu zdziwieniu ujrzałem nie zwyczajne, lecz wspaniałe nakrycie jak do jakiejś uczty. Mała, pięcioletnia Emmy była sama w pokoju i wsadziła właśnie palec do kompotu. Wyjęła go, skoro tylko wszedłem, i otarła szybko w swoją jasną czuprynkę. Gdy jej pogroziłem palcem, przyskoczyła do mnie i szepnęła kilka słów do ucha. Aby naprawić swój błąd, zdradziła mi tajemnicę ostatnich dni, która wprost rozsadzała jej serduszko. Zdawało mi się, że ją fałszywie rozumiem. Zapytałem ją jeszcze raz, a ona powtórzyła z radością te same słowa: "To uczta pożegnalna dla pana". Moja uczta pożegnalna! Czyż to było możliwe? Nie. Z pewnością dziecko tak sobie uroiło. Toteż uśmiechnąłem się tylko. W chwilę potem usłyszałem głosy w pierwszym pokoju; nadchodzili goście, wyszedłem więc naprzeciw, by ich powitać. Wszyscy trzej przybyli istotnie o umówionej porze. Henry przedstawił mi trochę tępo i niezgrabnie wyglądającego młodzieńca, mr. Blacka, a następnie westmana Sama Hawkensa. Westmana! Przyznaję otwarcie, że nie wyglądałem chyba zbyt mądrze, kiedy spoczęło na nim moje zdziwione spojrzenie. Takiej postaci nie widziałem nigdy przedtem; później oczywiście poznałem inne jeszcze dziwniejsze. Ten człowiek i tak już osobliwy potęgował jeszcze to wrażenie tym, że stał tu, w wytwornym salonie, zupełnie tak, jakby przybył prosto z puszczy - z kapeluszem na głowie i strzelbą w ręku! Zewnętrzny jego wygląd przedstawiał się tak: Spod smętnie obwisłych kres pilśniowego kapelusza, którego barwy, wieku i kształtu najbystrzejszy myśliwiec nie zdołałby określić, z plątaniny czarnego zarostu wyzierał nos tak straszliwych rozmiarów, że mógł na każdym słonecznym zegarze służyć za przyrząd do rzucania cienia. Z powodu potężnego zarostu widać było z całej twarzy, oprócz organu powonienia, tylko małe, rozumne oczka, nadzwyczaj ruchliwe i utkwione we mnie z szelmowską jakąś chytrością. Westman przypatrywał mi się zresztą tak samo uważnie jak i ja jemu. Później dowiedziałem się, dlaczego się mną tak zainteresował. Tułów Sama Hawkensa tkwił aż po kolana w starej bluzie myśliwskiej z koźlej skóry, uszytej najwidoczniej dla jakiejś znacznie grubszej osoby. Wyglądał w niej jak dziecko, które dla zabawy ubrało się w surdut dziadka. Z tego, więcej niż obfitego, okrycia wyzierała para chudych, krzywych jak sierpy nóg, ubranych w wystrzępione spodnie, których wiek wyraźnie świadczył, że człowieczek ten wyrósł z nich przed dwoma zapewne dziesiątkami lat. Niemniejszą uwagę zwracały na siebie jego indiańskie buty, w których z biedą mogła się zmieścić cała osoba ich właściciela. W ręku słynny westman trzymał strzelbę, podobniejszą raczej do kija niż do broni palnej. Tylko z największą ostrożnością odważyłbym się jej dotknąć. Lepszą karykaturę myśliwca z prerii trudno było sobie wyobrazić. Jednak w krótkim stosunkowo czasie poznałem wartość tego oryginała. Obejrzawszy mnie od stóp do głów, westman rzekł cienkim głosem do rusznikarza: - Czy to jest ten młody greenhorn, o którym opowiadaliście, mr. Henry? - Tak - potwierdził zapytany. - Well! On mi się nawet dosyć podoba. Spodziewam się, że Sam Hawkens także mu się, spodobał, hi! hi! hi! Z tym piskliwym, dziwnym nieco śmiechem zwrócił się w stronę drzwi, w których ukazali się właśnie pan i pani domu. Powitali myśliwca w taki sposób, iż można było wnosić, że go już kiedyś widzieli. Potem poproszono nas do jadalni. Poszliśmy za tym wezwaniem, przy czym Hawkens ku memu zdziwieniu nie odłożył strzelby ani kapelusza. Dopiero gdy wyznaczono nam miejsca przy stole, rzekł wskazując na swą starą pukawkę: - Prawdziwy westman nie spuszcza nigdy z oka swej strzelby, a tym bardziej nie czynię tego ja z moją zacną Liddy. Zawieszę ją koło firanek. A więc strzelbę swoją nazywał "Liddy"! Później oczywiście dowiedziałem się, że wielu myśliwców, uganiających po Zachodzie, obchodzi się ze swymi strzelbami jak z żywymi stworzeniami i nadaje im imiona, Westman powiesił strzelbę koło firanek i chciał to samo zrobić z kapeluszem, ale gdy go zdjął, została w nim cała jego czupryna. Można się było naprawdę przestraszyć widokiem jego nagiej, czerwonej czaszki, Lady krzyknęła głośno, dzieci zaczęły wrzeszczeć, on zaś zwrócił się do nas celem uspokojenia: - Nie lękajcie się, moje panie i panowie, to nic! Nosiłem własne włosy uczciwie od dzieciństwa. Żaden adwokat nie poważył się zaprzeczyć mi prawa do tego. Dopiero jeden czy dwa tuziny Indian wpadły na mnie i zdarły mi moje włosy z głowy razem ze skórą. Było to diabelnie przykre uczucie, ale przebyłem to szczęśliwie, hi! hi! hi! Potem udałem się do Tekamy i kupiłem nowy skalp, jeśli się nie mylę. Nazywa się to peruką i kosztowało trzy grube wiązki skórek bobrowych. Ale to nic nie szkodzi, gdyż nowa skóra jest o wiele praktyczniejsza, zwłaszcza w lecie; mogę ją zdjąć, kiedy się spocę, hi! hi! hi! Zawiesił kapelusz na strzelbie i założył perukę na głowę, po czym rozebrał się z bluzy i przewiesił ją przez krzesło. Była wielokrotnie łatana, jeden kawał skóry przyszyty był na drugim, co nadało jej taką sztywność i grubość, że strzała Indianina nie przebiłaby jej z łatwością. Teraz ujrzeliśmy jego cienkie, krzywe nogi. Miał na sobie skórzaną kamizelkę, a za pasem nóż i dwa pistolety. Gdy powrócił do krzesła przy stole, spojrzał chytrze najpierw na mnie, a potem na panią domu i zapytał: - Może milady powie przed jedzeniem temu greenhornowi, o co chodzi, jeśli się nie mylę? Zwrot "jeśli się nie mylę" był jego stałym przyzwyczajeniem. Lady skinęła głową, zwróciła się do mnie, wskazała na najmłodszego z gości i rzekła: - Nie wiecie zapewne, że mr. Black jest waszym następcą, sir! - Moim... na...stępcą - wybuchnąłem zmieszany. - Ponieważ żegnamy was dzisiaj, musieliśmy się rozejrzeć za nowym nauczycielem. - Że... gna...my? Przypuszczam, że wyglądałem w owej chwili jak uosobienie zdumienia. - Tak, żegnamy was, sir - rzekła z uśmiechem, który mi się wydał niestosowny, gdyż ja bynajmniej nie miałem ochoty do wesołości. - Polubiliśmy was bardzo, nie chcieliśmy przeto przeszkadzać wam w tym, byście jak najprędzej zdobyli szczęście. Bardzo nam przykro, że nas opuszczacie, ale rozstajemy się z wami pełni wielkiej życzliwości. Jedźcie jutro w imię Boże! - Odjeżdżać? Jutro? Dokąd? - wykrztusiłem. Na to Sam Hawkens uderzył mnie po ramieniu i odrzekł z uśmiechem: - Dokąd? Na Dziki Zachód ze mną. Zdaliście znakomicie egzamin, hi! hi hi! Inni surweyorzy odjeżdżają jutro i nie mogą na was dłużej czekać. Mnie, Dicka Stone'a i Willa Parkera przyjęto na przewodników przy budowie linii kolejowej wzdłuż Kanadianu do Nowego Meksyku. Myślę, że nie zechcecie tutaj nadal pozostać greenhornem! Teraz spadła mi łuska z oczu. A więc to wszystko było z góry ukartowane! Surweyorzy, pomiary dla jednej z wielkich kolei, które zamierzano budować. Co za radość! Dalej nie było o co pytać, gdyż mój stary, kochany Henry sam podszedł do mnie, ujął mnie za rękę i rzekł: - Powiedziałem wam już, dlaczego was lubię. Jesteście tu u zacnych ludzi, ale stanowisko nauczyciela domowego nie jest dla was odpowiednie. Musicie się udać na Zachód. Zwróciłem się w tym celu do Atlantic i Pacific Company i kazałem wybadać wasze wiadomości tak, abyście się tego nie domyślili. Zdaliście dobrze egzaminy i macie tu waszą nominację. Podał mi dokument. Gdy rzuciwszy nań okiem, przeczytałem przewidywaną wysokość wynagrodzenia, ciemno mi się w oczach zrobiło. Stary przyjaciel mówił dalej: - Pojedziecie konno, potrzebujecie więc dobrego konia. Kupiłem dla was deresza, którego ujeździliście. Bez broni nie możecie się ruszyć, dostaniecie więc tę starą flintę, która na nic mi się nie przyda, a z której wy tak dobrze trafiacie. I cóż wy na to, sir, hę? Z początku milczałem, a gdy wreszcie odzyskałem mowę, próbowałem nie przyjąć darów, ale bez skutku. Ci zacni ludzie postanowili mnie uszczęśliwić, zrobiłbym im wielką przykrość, gdybym się uparł przy odmowie. Aby na razie przynajmniej zapobiec dalszemu wałkowaniu tej sprawy, lady usiadła przy stole, a my musieliśmy pójść za jej przykładem. Zaczęła się uczta, a podczas jedzenia nie należało podejmować tego tematu. Po kolacji udzielono mi potrzebnych wiadomości. Miano budować linię kolejową z St. Louis przez Indian-Territory, Nowy Meksyk, Arizonę i Kalifornię do wybrzeża Pacyfiku i postanowiono tę długą trasę zbadać i odmierzyć sektorami. Sektor, który przypadł w udziale mnie i trzem innym surweyorom pod kierunkiem starszego inżyniera, leżał między źródłami rzek Rio Pecos i południowego Kanadianu. Trzej wytrawni przewodnicy; Sam Hawkens, Dick Stone i Will Parker, mieli nam towarzyszyć aż na miejsce, gdzie oczekiwała nas gromada dzielnych westmanów, dodanych nam dla bezpieczeństwa. Oczywiście mogliśmy także liczyć na pomoc wszystkich załóg wojskowych w sąsiednich fortach. Aby mi zrobić niespodziankę, powiedziano mi o tym wszystkim dopiero dzisiaj, co prawda, trochę za późno. Uspokoiła mnie jednak wiadomość, że postarano się o wszystko, co było konieczne do podróży, aż do najdrobniejszych szczegółów. Nie pozostawało mi nic innego, jak przedstawić się kolegom, którzy czekali na mnie w mieszkaniu starszego inżyniera. Poszedłem do nich w towarzystwie Henry'ego i Sama Hawkensa. Przyjęli mnie nader serdecznie, nie biorąc za złe spóźnienia, wiedzieli bowiem, że przyczyną tego była właśnie ta niespodzianka. Pożegnawszy się nazajutrz z mymi gospodarzami, udałem się do Henry'ego. Zacząłem mu dziękować, ale on potrząsnąwszy mnie silnie za ręce, przerwał mi tymi słowy: - Nie ma o czym mówić, sir! Wysyłam was tylko dlatego, żeby moja stara flinta mogła się jeszcze na coś przydać. Gdy wrócicie, odszukacie mnie i opowiecie, coście przeżyli i czego doświadczyliście. Wówczas dopiero się okaże, czy jesteście jeszcze tym, czym dzisiaj, mimo iż się do tego nie chcecie przyznać, mianowicie greenhornem, jakiego szukać pod słońcem. To rzekłszy, wypchnął mnie za drzwi. Obróciłem się jeszcze raz i zobaczyłem łzy w jego oczach.